


The Reward

by DaughterofDarkness



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Death, Eugenics Wars (Star Trek), Genocide, Gradual climb into insanity, Insanity, Killing to Survive, Madness, Starvation, Tarsus IV, this will not have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofDarkness/pseuds/DaughterofDarkness
Summary: James T. Kirk was thrown to the backwoods of the universe to a farming colony by a stepfather he was all-to-happy to get away from. But everyone in the Empire knows happiness doesn't last too long here. When a planned blight 'forces' Governor Kodos to kill half his population in an effort to save lives, after all we need soldiers, He turns the survivors against each other. They all go for the throat, every man for himself. Only the quickest and toughest will remain. Afterwards, well. You'll see.
Kudos: 4





	The Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I got this off tumblr from user @spefftreks. I don't know how to put in links to things so go look them up, I guess. I'm really liking this so far, though and I think it's gonna be a long one. So buckle in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came as a head cannon on tumblr that I really liked from @spefftrek so I asked permission to write it out and they agreed.

"You're a worthless piece of shit and your mother left you here because she couldn't stand to look you in the eyes! Your brother left because he didn't care how much you got beat as long as he didn't!" Frank raged as he chucked a bottle at Jim's head.

"At least she loves me!" Jim yelled back, just as furious.

"Love? You're joking" The man snarled and grabbed hold of Jim's shirt. "There is no _love_ in this world. I know exactly why your mother married me. She wanted to leave for the stars and couldn't look you in the eyes long enough to take you on board. I'm only here because she pays for the damn house."

"You'll never replace my father. I may look like him but you tried to be him so she cut off half your face and left." Jim snarled out. "At least my face isn't as fuck ugly as yours!" That was the wrong thing to say. 

Frank smiled, an evil smirk that made your skin crawl and your insides turn. "My face is all scarred up from your mommy. How bout I pay you the same favor?" Frank grabbed his empty beer bottle and broke it against the wall. "This won't hurt me a bit you little shit." Jim squirmed in his place, but he was held against the wall by the much bigger man. "I think a nice long mark across your pretty little face would be just right. The opposite of what your dad had, maybe that will help your mother."

"Ahh!" Jim screamed as the jagged end of the bottle made its way from his left brow to the left side of his neck. 

"Keep screaming, punk. Maybe she'll hear you." Jim spit in his face. "Now you're gonna get it."

The rest of Jim Kirk's night was spent screaming until he couldn't anymore and crying until Frank was done. Leaving him with the aforementioned scar as wells as a mutilated left eye and a long flap of skin that used to cover up his jaw. Frank healed him enough he wouldn't die but left it alone to scar. After all, how else are you going to learn your lesson.

The next morning brought a blood stained pillow and a ticket on his bed stand for a farming colony called Tarsus IV. Jim placed a bandage on his jaw and quickly packed his duffel. Normally Frank sends him to Rigel XI which is cold as fuck and generally not good for healing. His shuttle was due to leave in an hour and he still had to get to the local transport station.

The ride to T-IV was long. It was on the outer edge of the Beta Quadrant so it took a full two weeks at warp three to get there. 

"Listen up, delinquents! This program is so your ugly mugs can shape up so your parents don't have to beat you so hard. A couple of you have plain evidence of your disobedience written on your faces." Did Jim mention that Frank sent him to a camp for disobedient boys? No? "Kirk! What happened to your face?"

"My Stepfather took a beer bottle to it, sir!"

"Why did he do that?"

"He said it might make my mother look at me if I didn't look so much like my dad, sir!"

"Did it work?"

"I wouldn't know, sir! She's in space, sir!"

"The Imperial Fleet?"

"Yes, sir!"

"What ship?"

"The ISS Ajax, sir!"

"Then it looks like she won't be able to try and look at your face, son. The Ajax went down this morning. She took down three war birds with her, but lost all hands."

"Thank you, sir!"

"Why are you thanking me when I just told you your momma is dead, son?"

"You told me, sir."

The man nodded. "All of you! Get your asses to the barracks and start rigging up the place! Kirk, go get those bandages checked. Don't use the regenerator. Scars build character."

"Yes sir! Thank you sir!"

"Get Up! Why are you maggots still in bed? I am Sargent Major Richards. You will address me as Sargent Major or by nothing else at all!" The drill sergeant yelled. "It's 06:00 and I'm hungry! Right side of the room go make the slop! Left side can start cleaning." He looked around and saw everyone standing at attention. "The scrubbers are in the toilets already. I think you'll find they double as your toothbrushes. Be sure to clean them good."

"Yes sir!" They replied and ran off to their duties. And guess which group Jim was in?

"What are you doing, man?" A slightly younger boy asked him.

"Brushing my teeth."

"But we were told to clean the bathroom."

"He also said they double as toothbrushes. Why not use a clean one for at least the first day and then clean?"

"You're right."

Jim rolled his eyes. _"This kid is gonna imprint on me, isn't he?"_

"Kirk! Why aren't you scrubbing the johns?"

"I felt it would be better for me to brush my teeth first, sir! Might as well use it clean once."

Richards smirked. "Kirk! No one has thought of that in sixteen years. Do you know what we did to the last person that did that?"

"No, sir!"

"We gave him another brush because he was smart enough to figure out how to use a damn toothbrush first thing in the morning."

"Sir?"

"Use that one to clean the shitter when you're done and you'll get a new one in the morning. Was anyone in here smart enough to follow your lead?"

"Riley, sir."

"Riley!"

"Yes, sir!"

"You'll get a new one too!"

"Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!"

The next three weeks went by just the same. Wake up, scrub the shitters, eat what was left of breakfast, and train.

Oh. Did they train.

But this isn't a boot camp story. This is about famine and war and murder and bloodlust and insanity.

And how one little mushroom started it all.

Jim woke up to a pounding on their door. The rest of the boys woke up shortly after as well, recognizing that this was not a wakeup call.

"What do we do?"

"Shush!" Jim said. "I think it's Morse code."

"Well then spell it out for us, Jimmy." Jacob Reihley said.

"G-E-T...O-U-T...F-U-N-G-U-S...N-O...C-R-O-P...U-S-E...T-R-A-I-N-I-N-G. Then it repeats." Jim said. "We need to leave. Everyone pack your bare essentials. One change of clothes and all the food and water we have. Go!"

"Everyone packed?" Tommy Leighton asked. "Let's go. We'll get to the mountains and then every man for himself."

"Sounds good. On three. One...two..-"

"Three!" A whispered voice came from behind them. "Get out of there! You punks really though you could escape the culling? Worthless toads! Get up!" General Kido commanded them. Kido was a terrifying man. 47974 confirmed kills and possibly thousands more. And now he was talking about a culling.

"Only five of you punks have been selected to live. You will have to earn your right to stay that way. The rest are going to The Field.

The Field is where the kids who defied Kido and Richards. They were splayed blood eagle and left to hang until they died. No one wanted to go to the field.

"Kirk, Leighton, Riley, Mayfield, and Saunders. Get back to bed. The rest of you follow the Enforcers. And they will make you pray for The Field."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like it so far. What do you guys think?


End file.
